Touch Me
by I Can Be Anything
Summary: Skye was never one for physical contact. Sure she punched people but whenever somebody innocently touched her, she freaked.


**A/N: Little random oneshot to pass the time. Not so happy with this one but Skimmons!**

**Touch Me**

Skye was never one for physical contact. Sure she punched people but whenever somebody innocently touched her, she freaked. Even a brush on the shoulder made her heart race and she was panicked.

The team knew all about it and didn't ask questions. They just made sure they didn't stand to close or touch her in anyway that wasn't involved in any training sessions. So you can imagine everyone's shock when she ran up and hugged Jemma after she had jumped out of the plane.

She didn't know what had come over her, she was just so ecstatic at the fact Jemma was alive and standing in front of her, safe.

It was awkward at first, for both of them, but it soon became comfortable and even comforting.

Skye had pulled away with a blush and had whispered, "I'm glad you're alive," as she smiled shyly and walked away. Jemma had looked up to Ward with a mirror image of her confusion aimed back at her.

Jemma had felt privileged at that single touch and smiled as she headed off to find Fitz.

The second time it happened, nothing dramatic like jumping out of a plane without a parachute had warranted it. Jemma had been in the kitchen area one night, the team had headed to do their own things and relax for the night.

"What you up to?" Skye had asked as she walked into the room and sat on the couch with her laptop glued to her body.

Jemma had turned around and smiled. "Hello, Skye. Just making some tea. Would you like one?"

Skye pulled a face. "No thanks." She couldn't understand the Brits obsession with tea, and all different flavours. Tea was tea. Like coffee was coffee.

"I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie?" She had asked, as she held up the laptop and smiled shyly. Very unlike the confident Skye everyone was used too.

Jemma was slightly taken aback, Skye was never one to ask for company. She was always in her room whenever a mission was over and they always left her there knowing she really didn't want to come out.

"Yes, of course. That would be lovely," Jemma had answered as she made her way to the couch and sat next to Skye without touching her. She was so far away that Fitz could literally fit in between them.

Jemma could hear Skye take in a slow and steady breath as she picked the move an got it playing. Minutes had ticked by as the movie began. Jemma had her eyes trained on the screen trying to figure out the movie and scrunched up her face when someone used inappropriate language. She was learning to the side, trying to get the gleam off of the screen and looked very uncomfortable, it melted Skye's heart.

"You can sit closer, if you want," She had spoken as she caught Jemma's discomfort.

Jemma had looked to Skye as she tried to hide her shock but happily moved closer until she was inches away from Skye. They had continued like that until the movie had finished and it was time they both headed to bed. Once they were outside their bunks, Skye had smiled shyly again and took a steady breath before she took a step forward and embraced Jemma again, only this time there was no awkwardness, just warmth.

"Night," Skye whispered as she headed to her bunk and shut the door.

"Goodnight," Jemma had replied in the emptiness, her heart swelling.

The third time was a bit disastrous. They had been called to help a women called Hannah Hutchins who later revealed that she was being haunted by a ghost.

Turns out she was and the ghost of Tobias Ford was trying to kill each and everyone one of them to get to Hannah. It wasn't until that day that Jemma truly learnt who Skye was.

Somehow, Tobias had managed to lock them in a storage room, and the smallest, darkest one of all.

Skye had started to panic, her heart racing and every one of her breaths catching in the throat.

"You need to calm down, Skye. You're having a panic attack," Jemma had explained as she watched Skye crawl into a corner of the room looking like a scared little girl as she held her head in her hands and begged the images to go away.

"Skye, can you hear me?" Jemma asked as she kneeled in front of her, thinking of a way to calm her.

Skye's head was swimming and she couldn't stop the tears form falling. Jemma made a split decision that night as she pulled Skye's arms away from her head and grabbed her face between her hands.

"Skye, look at me," Jemma demanded as she brought her face close to Skye's trying to make eye contact. "Breath with me, ok? In and out."

Skye finally made eye contact with Jemma and saw the worry, the caring eyes and tried to copy Jemma but it wasn't working as the panic had already set in and over taken her body.

Jemma saw the fear in her eyes, the tears shining in what little light they had. She reached for one of Skye's hand and placed it on her chest. "Can you feel that?" Jemma had asked. Skye nodded as she felt the heartbeat beneath her fingers. "Ok, focus on that, Skye."

It took a good 15 minutes before Skye's breathing was back to normal and her tears had dried.

"Are you ok?" Jemma had asked, moving a stray lock of hair out of Skye's face without a seconds thought until she remembered. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she began to move away.

"Don't," Skye had whispered back holding onto Jemma's hand."Its ok, stay."

They didn't know how long they were in the room, but they had sat next to each other and held hands until Ward let them out.

In that time Skye had divulged all about her past. The way her foster parents had punished her by locking her into a small cupboard for days at a time. And how everytime her foster parents touched her, it was to inflict pain or punishment. Jemma had cried and gripped Skye's hand just a little tighter.

Ward didn't say anything about why they were holding hands or had tear streaks down their faces, he just them be as they moved through the bus and into the privacy of Jemma's bunk.

"I'm sorry," Skye had spoken as she sat on Jemma's bed and looked up. "I don't usually freak out that much."

"Skye, you don't need to apologise."

Skye took another deep breath, to calm her, and stood up. "I...you're the first person I've let touch me...in years."

"And I feel privilege, Skye."

Skye took another deep breath and another step forward until she was stood in front of Jemma, open and fragile.

"You make me feel safe, Jemma." She spoke as she raised her hand and softly placed it on Jemma's chest again, to feel her heart beat that soothing steady rhythm. "But please don't be mad at me."

"Why would I be..." before she could finished her sentence she felt Skye's lips on hers, so soft that it was ghost like. Timid.

Jemma had brought a hand to Skye's hair and laced her fingers through the silky locks, easing their lips closer together, showing Skye that it was ok. Skye slowly pulled away and looked into Jemma's eyes, terrified.

"Don't be scared," Jemma whispered. "I could never hurt you, Skye."

"I know," Skye smiled. "I trust you."


End file.
